


Another Line

by DorisCoffey



Series: ZC [1]
Category: Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020), Final Fantasy VIII
Genre: M/M, the Witcher 3 AU
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:27:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DorisCoffey/pseuds/DorisCoffey
Summary: 巫师3 AU
Relationships: Zack Fair/Cloud Strife
Series: ZC [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202882





	Another Line

**Author's Note:**

> //斜体是人物的内心想法

克劳德是被屋外呼啸的风声吵醒的。

他稍微活动了一下跪麻的双脚，检查了一下自己的装备是否还在原处，还有必需的药剂和剑油。

 _今晚要对付的是夜间妖灵_ ，克劳德边给银剑涂恶灵油边想。月之尘炸弹就在他左手边的腰带上挂着，他来的时候打碎了一瓶—— _都怪芬里尔_ ——他抬头扫了一眼远处的芬里尔，黑灰色的皮毛在黑夜的树林中完全隐形。但是他知道芬里尔就在那里，即使它没有任何动作，也没有发出任何声响。

今天中午在来祭坛的路上芬里尔突然发了狂，把一瓶月之尘颠下去了，瓶子摔得四分五裂，银色的碎片散了一地。克劳德狠狠地扯了一下缰绳，比了个亚克西法印，然后又顺了顺芬里尔脖子上柔顺的鬃毛，它才完全安静下来。

克劳德瞄了一眼马背袋，发现是固定炸弹的扣子没有扣好。克劳德明白这其实是自己的失误，但他还是将此归咎于芬里尔，毕竟一匹马没法和自己争辩。他张望了一下四周，发现远处有一间破旧到快要散架的茅草屋，房梁骨架被冲得七七八八，仅有一些低处的木架结构苟延残喘，紧挨屋子的是一口枯井。

屋子显然没人居住，但是隐匿在暗处的白衣身影没能逃过猎魔人的眼睛。克劳德仰头看了看高挂在头顶的太阳， _这个时间的话应该是日间妖灵_ [1]。而且屋子周围的野草长得很茂盛，土地上也没有任何脚印，没有人靠近过这间屋子。

“与一般人所不同，农民在中午停止工作并不是为了躲太阳，而是为了躲避日间妖灵。”[2]

克劳德惋惜地看着地上闪光的月之尘，撇了一眼正歪着头装作无辜的芬里尔。他蹲下去，不紧不慢地把玻璃碎片挑出来，扔进旁边的草丛，又用鞋底把银色碎片碾碎混进土里。他叹了口气，刚才玻璃破碎的时候他的心也跟着碎了，虽然说炸弹远远没有魔药值钱，并且也很容易制作，但就现在这个状况，十奥伦也不好赚。

猎魔人把木塞和拉环捡起来塞进芬里尔背上的口袋中，瞄了一眼破屋的方向，上马，继续赶路。

“你应该庆幸刚才月之尘没有炸开。”

芬里尔打了个响鼻，晃晃脑袋，好像此事与它完全无关。

_如果是以前。_

他抬手摸上胸前的狼头徽章，隔着手套感受它的凸起与凹陷。如果是以前，和扎克斯在一块的时候，他或许会有顺手解决那个日间妖灵的想法。

不是或许，是一定。和扎克斯一起战斗是最令他感到自豪的事情，他一定会选择和扎克斯解决那只妖灵。

他把狼头徽章扯起来，低头注视着那双黑洞洞的眼睛。他看了几秒，表情略显嫌弃地放下了。

刚才徽章没有振动。

_啧，怎么连匹马也不如。_

* * *

那个委托是一个男人写的，他说自己的妻子瑞娜已经两天没有回来了，希望有人看到委托可以帮忙寻找。

克劳德进屋里之后瞄到了他桌上的大摞的书和笔记，笔迹和告示板上那些委托公告别无二致——他是村里为数不多会写字的人。他在男人家里转了一圈：衣柜桌子虽然已经老旧，但能看得出来被收拾得很干净，厨房里各种器皿摆放得整整齐齐。一个大木碗里放着两三条长面包，墙上挂着穿成串的红辣椒，窗台上还摆了几盆小花。克劳德掀开锅盖——连锅底都擦得锃光发亮。他放下锅盖想转身询问下具体情况，就看见男人站在自己身后，用那种“别看了我家没饭”的眼神盯着自己。

克劳德在心里叹口气又翻个白眼。 _虽然我们猎魔人一穷二白，但也不是所有人都会搜刮农民财产的，我没想蹭你家饭。_

“你的妻子是什么时候不见的？”

“两天前的上午，我以为她进城买东西去了。她每个月都会去城里买点东西，有时候会隔一个月。她晚上没回来的时候我还以为她会在城里顺便过个夜，因为晚上没有马车捎她。但是第二天了她还没回家，我就去问了村里的其他人，大家都说没有看到她。猎魔人大师——”

“我知道我知道，”克劳德摆摆手，“既然我接了这个委托，这就是我的工作，我会尽我所能的。你最后一次见她她穿的是什么衣服你还记得吗。”

“蓝色碎花裙子，我绝不会记错，这个裙子是我给她做的。”男人转身去衣柜里翻翻找找，拿出一片蓝色碎花布料给他看，“就是这种。”

克劳德点点头：“瑞娜是坐谁的马车去城里的？”

丈夫愣了一下，摇摇头，支吾了一会儿：“我......不管那些事情的，瑞娜会把一切事情安排好，她也不怎么和我说这些小事情。”

_现在可不是小事情了，珀西大人。_

“那我去问问其他人，”这种情况下克劳德也不指望他能提供什么有用的信息了，“你还有什么想和我说的吗？”

珀西摇头。

他走到门口，回头瞄了一眼那个男人：他局促不安地站在原地，低头看着手里的碎花布，神色黯然。

* * *

克劳德出门后看到一个黑发卷发女孩在篱笆外面向这里张望。她看着很年轻，应该只有二十出头，穿着一身黑白相间的裙子。克劳德不知道怎么描述那种......款式，只觉得和蒂法的穿衣风格有些相似。看到克劳德，她小步走了过来。

她的裙子上粘着一些白色毛发，应该是猫毛或者狗毛，身上也有一丝属于动物的气味，克劳德猜测应该是只猫。

“你有事吗？”

问出这句话之后姑娘明显瑟缩了一下，克劳德也意识到自己语气有些不善，改口道：“你认识瑞娜吗？”

女孩点了点头，一副欲言又止的样子。

克劳德知道她应该是在害怕他，毕竟自己每天都是一副“你欠我钱”（是真的有人欠他钱）的脸色，再加上猎魔人的那双总是被比喻成恶魔之瞳的猫眼......

蒂法总是说自己应该多笑一笑，还曾经被调笑“表情太凶会不会接不到委托”，现在想来她还说得挺对（但委托变少是因为怪物变少了，绝对和表情没有任何关系）。克劳德承认自己的表情一直都相当不友善，但是友善的表情对于猎魔人这种职业来说毫无意义，况且也没有什么事情能让他感受到真正而纯粹的快乐。接到委托或者得到赏金只是意味着他不会饿死于荒岭间罢了，而且自从扎克斯——

“先生？”

克劳德抬头，女孩正睁大她的绿眼睛使劲瞧他。

“嗯，哦，你最后一次看到瑞娜是什么时候？”

“两天前上午，她说她要进城里去，还问我要不要帮我买些什么。”

“那你有让她帮你带什么东西回来吗？”

女孩点头：“一条......珍珠项链，我知道项链很奢侈而且也没有什么用处。”女孩脸上浮现出尴尬的笑容。“我只让她买一条便宜一点的。”

“那你为什么没有和她一起去呢？”

“我家里有一只猫咪，我走了就没人照顾她了。而且她很胆小，会抓伤别人，所以只能我来养。”

克劳德想起了上一次见到猫的时候，那只黄色的家伙无缘无故在自己胳膊上留下了三道相当深的抓痕。明明和自己发色一样却敌意满满，脾气和他那些猫派的同事一样坏。自从那次之后，克劳德就谢绝与任何猫发生直接接触。他甚至觉得猫派猎魔人偷偷在试炼药剂里添加了猫的基因突变物，不然他们怎么会那么不正常，还会接受杀人的委托，甚至会和同类战斗。[3]

或许他们已经不是同类了。

“你记得她走的那天穿着什么衣服吗？”

“蓝色碎花裙子，那是珀西亲自给瑞娜做的。”

克劳德想起刚才珀西攥着那块布料的神情。

“瑞娜，她一般怎么去城里？”

“有时会有马车进城里拉货回来，瑞娜就顺便搭车过去。如果有谁最近要去城里，就会和我们酒吧的老板娘说，你可以去问一问。”

克劳德点头，觉得已经了解到足够多的信息了，道谢之后转身向酒吧走去。

“瑞娜和珀西一直很照顾我，”女孩儿突然说道，“我也很在意瑞娜的情况。所以......如果有瑞娜的消息了，可以告诉我吗？”

克劳德看着对方一脸的小心翼翼，斩钉截铁地回绝了她：“不能。”

“委托是珀西写的，如果有进展我会告诉珀西，而不是你。如果你想知道情况，可以问珀西，或者你也写一份委托。”

* * *

最后那女孩儿还是被他气走了。克劳德现在满脑子都是她泪眼汪汪小跑回家的画面，一副被他欺负了的模样。然而自己只是在按规矩办事，并不是对她有什么恶意———— _算了_ ，克劳德自暴自弃地揉搓着眉心。自己从来都不怎么会和姑娘说话，每次出现这种情况都会被蒂法说教好久，你不应该这样用词啦你不应该是那样的表情啦。自己倒是也有在听，但就是学不会，他也很绝望。

“克劳德你这样绝对是找不到老婆的！”

他一猎魔人要啥老婆啊。

克劳德内心苦笑，难道猎魔人会死在自己床上或者是什么温柔乡里吗。

“你就从来没有想过要找个恋人吗？”

“我这种高危职业找什么恋人啊，猎魔人注定会战斗直到死亡。”克劳德摩挲着一块被打磨得圆润光滑的符文石，想着蒂法能不能给他打个亲情折扣。

“那你就准备一直这样下去吗？”

克劳德脑中警铃大作，他立马坐直了身体，脑袋上像是顶了个“危”。他隐约觉得自己不应该接下这个话题，但事实上不管自己说不说话蒂法都会自顾自地继续下去。

“什么样？”

“自从那件事之后，你就变得一蹶不振了，以前还会和我一起研究炼金术，但现在你连一声过问都没有，如果我不找你你都不会来看我一次。我知道扎克斯和安吉尔的事情让你很消沉，但是克劳德，你应该好好想想你到底该怎么活下去，扎克斯不希望你因为他变成这样的。”

克劳德放下了符文石。“我以前就一直这样活着，和现在有什么区别。”

“你现在是认为自己死了也无所谓是吗。”[4]

克劳德张嘴想说什么，却没有反驳的理由。

“不要提扎克斯。”

仅仅是说出那个名字就已经耗尽所有力气了。

之后蒂法就再也没有找过他。

* * *

_独眼猫酒吧_ 。

克劳德推门而入，一只瞎了右眼的白猫就端立在吧台上，冷漠的眼神像银剑一般穿过人群间的缝隙，直直地指向自己。三只蓝色的猫瞳对峙了几秒钟，那只独眼猫先移开了视线，转身跳下柜台，不知所踪。

“来杯维吉玛冠军[5]。”

老板娘很快就端上来一杯泛着泡沫的啤酒。

“请问，”克劳德接过木质的酒杯，“两天前上午村里有人去镇上运货吗。”

妇人停下了擦柜台的手，“两天前，让我想想啊，好像——”

“是我。”

坐在克劳德背后那一桌的一个男人站起来，这人面相看着并不凶恶，但可以感觉出来他肯定不是个善茬。

“尊贵的猎魔人大师要来体验我们这些乡村野夫的生活了？”那男人回头看了同伴们一眼，他们便一齐哄堂大笑。

克劳德露出一抹和善的微笑，抿了一口啤酒。“我是应委托人要求来调查一件事的。”

“所以，你想知道什么？”

看他脸上戏谑的笑容，克劳德内心打定他不会轻易开口。

“瑞娜——珀西的妻子，是搭你的车进城的吗？”

那男人脸上浮现出夸张的疑惑神态，露出了充满血丝的眼白，眉毛扬得老高，额头上的沟沟壑壑深得能夹死蚊子，“瑞娜？瑞娜是谁啊？我可没听说过啊。”接着他又转头去问他的那一群狐朋狗友：“你们听说过瑞娜这个人吗？”那群人自然是连声附和，忙不迭说着“没有”，“没听说过”，“从没见过这号人”之类的话。

克劳德心里翻了不知多少个白眼， _接委托从来没遇到几条好狗_ 。

“你看，我们都不知道瑞娜是谁，所以小白脸，你是不是该马上滚出我们的地盘了呢？”

小白脸。

这个称呼只有雷诺那个老不死叫过，也只有雷诺敢这么喊他，而且明明雷诺的脸要比自己白得多，他怎么还有脸叫别人小白脸。

克劳德又抿一口啤酒，“那这样，我请你们喝酒，如何？”

那人爆发出一声大笑，“你看我们像是缺钱喝酒吗？还是你觉得在这破地方能喝到什么琼浆玉液？”说完狠狠瞪了一眼克劳德身后的老板娘。

克劳德放下杯子，从口袋里掏出一张尼弗迦德闪卡。

“来一局昆特牌吗？”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] 日间妖灵在正午出现。  
> [2] 出自弗拉德·雷蒙德，《农民与其习俗》。  
> [3] 猫派猎魔人在接杀怪物委托的同时也接杀人、暗杀等非猎魔人正常接收的委托，这种行事方式被其他猎魔人所唾弃。利维亚的杰洛特在小说中曾多次强调猎魔人不接受雇凶杀人的委托，因为他们是为消灭怪物而生的。一个可能原因是猫派猎魔人采用的突变方式会有较大几率产生有精神问题的猎魔人。  
> [4] 是圣子降临中蒂法的原话。  
> [5] 一种有名的啤酒。


End file.
